


Ice Cream

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Babyzura, Friendship, Heroes kiddos, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Azura seems sad and Ylgr wants to change that.





	Ice Cream

When she arrived in Askr, most people were adults. Some even said she shouldn’t be fighting but she had knives and she liked throwing them at bad people. Ylgr did meet one girl her age, with pretty blue hair and flowers on her clothes, a girl who always looked sad. Ylgr did not like it when someone was sad, so she approached the girl with ice cream in her hand.

“Here.”

“What?” The girl – Azura, but there were three other Azuras and that was confusing – looked at the cone as if she had never seen something like it before. That was weird. Everyone knew ice cream, right?

“I hope you like vanilla, they don’t have many flavours.” Which was a real shame. Maybe she could talk to her siblings and they would make sure there was a better choice. 

“What is it?” Small Azura looked wary and Ylgr sighed. They had battled together a few times, Azura’s song amazing and empowering, and she had hoped they were friends by now.

“It’s ice cream! You’ll love it, just try it.”

“I … alright. How?”

“Uhh, you could take a bite buuuuut I’m not sure that would work because you’re not from the Ice Kingdom and, uh … I think people lick it.” 

“Oh.” 

Ylgr smiled when she saw Azura take the cone and try the ice cream. For a moment, nothing happened. Then her face lit up. 

“This is like sweets,” she said. “But cold.” She tried some more and actually grinned, something Ylgr had never seen before. “Thank you.”

“Anytime!” Ylgr beamed at her. “We’re friends, right? And we’re both small, so we can help each other against the adults.”

“Yes,” Azura said, now happy with her ice cream. Ylgr needed to show her other flavours. “I like being your friend.


End file.
